Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows is a 2016 American superhero film based on the fictional superhero team the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is the sixth film in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series, the second and final film in the reboot series and a sequel to the 2014 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The film was directed by Dave Green, written by Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec and stars Megan Fox, Stephen Amell, Will Arnett, Laura Linney, Brian Tee, Brittany Ishibashi and Tyler Perry and featuring the voices of Pete Ploszek, Alan Ritchson, Noel Fisher, Jeremy Howard, Tony Shalhoub, Gary Anthony Williams, Sheamus and Brad Garrett. Plot Two years after stopping Shredder, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are informed by April O'Neil that scientist Baxter Stockman is working for Shredder and plans to bust him out of prison. As Shredder is transferred between prisons alongside Bebop and Rocksteady by corrections officer Casey Jones, the Foot Clan attack their convoy. Despite the turtles' interference, Shredder escapes when Stockman uses a teleportation device. Shredder is hijacked mid-teleport, winds up in another dimension, and meets the alien warlord Krang, who reveals his plans to invade Earth. He gives Shredder a mutagenic compound in exchange of finding three components of a machine that Krang sent to Earth long ago which will open a portal to his dimension when united, as Shredder and Stockman have the first piece. Casey tells NYPD chief Rebecca Vincent what happened to Shredder, but is met with disbelief, and decides to go on his own. Shredder recruits Bebop and Rocksteady, and Stockman uses Krang's mutagen to transform them into a humanoid warthog and rhinoceros, respectively. April witnesses their transformation and steals the remaining mutagen vial. Pursued by the Foot, she is rescued by Casey, who later meets the turtles, but the vial is taken into police custody. In the lair, Donatello deduces that the mutagen could be used to turn the turtles into humans, but Leonardo refuses and orders to keep it a secret from the others. However, Michelangelo overhears and tells Raphael, which enrages Raphael and leads to a fierce argument between him and Leonardo. Raphael then recruits Michelangelo, April, Casey, and Vern Fenwick to break into the NYPD headquarters and retrieve the mutagen, but the Foot arrive ahead of them. In the ensuing battle, the turtles' existence is revealed to the police, who start a manhunt for them, and April and Casey are arrested while helping the brothers escape with the mutagen. After recovering the second component of the machine, Bebop and Rocksteady go to the rainforests of Manaus, Brazil, for the final component. The turtles follow them and board Rocksteady and Bettybop's jet in midair. In the resulting battle, the jet is critically damaged after Rocksteady fires a tank-mounted Mark 19 grenade launcher, and crashes into a river, though Bebop and Rocksteady are ultimately able to escape with the component. Shredder and Stockman complete the device and open a portal to Krang's dimension through which his war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. Shredder betrays Stockman and his men take him to their headquarters in Tokyo. When entering the Technodrome, Krang likewise betrays Shredder, freezing him and locking him with his collection of other defeated foes. Unable to reach the Technodrome as the police pursue them, the turtles debate over taking the mutagen to become human and fight openly. While Leonardo agrees, Raphael shatters the vial. Upon April's request, Vern recovers the security footage from a hidden TCRI camera that proves Stockman and Shredder's collaboration and secures April and Casey's release. April arranges a meeting between the turtles and Vincent, and convinces her that they are not enemies. With the help of the police, the turtles are able to jump from the Chrysler Building and confront Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome. They defeat Krang when Donatello short circuits Krang's robotics body. April, Casey and Vern raid the Foot Clan facility, defeat Bebop, Rocksteady and Shredder's lieutenant Karai and take control of the device. The turtles are able to hurl the ship's beacon back through the portal, taking Krang and the rest of the Technodrome with it, as April, Casey, and Vern shut the portal down. Bebop and Rocksteady are back in custody, while Stockman remains at large. The turtles are honored by Vincent and the NYPD along with April, Casey, and Vern. Vincent offers to introduce the turtles to the public, but the turtles opt to keep their existence a secret while still helping as they always have. On top of the Statue of Liberty, the turtles celebrate their victory over the vanquished Krang. Cast Voice actors and motion-capture * Pete Ploszek as Leonardo: The leader of the turtles who wields a pair of katana in battle. * Jeremy Howard as Donatello: The intelligent brother known for his scientific and technological expertise who builds equipment and machinery for the turtles and who wields a bo-staff in battle. * Alan Ritchson as Raphael: The hot-headed brother who wields a pair of sai in battle. * Noel Fisher as Michelangelo: The light-hearted brother known for his pranks and jokes and who wields a pair of nunchucks in battle. * Peter D. Badalamenti (motion-capture) and Tony Shalhoub (voice) as Splinter: The mentor and father-figure of the turtles. His motion-capture was previously performed by Danny Woodburn in the first film. * Gary Anthony Williams as Bebop:6 A criminal partner of Rocksteady who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic warthog. * Sheamus as Rocksteady:7 A criminal partner of Bebop who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic rhinoceros. * Brad Garrett as Krang:89 A megalomaniacal ruthless extraterrestrial life-form equipped with a robotic prototype body, who seeks to destroy Earth and enslave the universe. Live action * Megan Fox as April O'Neil: A reporter for Channel 6 who had befriended the turtles in the previous film, who now helps them fight the released Shredder and his allies. * Stephen Amell as Casey Jones: A corrections officer turned vigilante who wears a hockey-mask and wields a hockey stick as a weapon. He eventually meets and befriends the turtles and April. * Will Arnett as Vern Fenwick: April's cameraman and friend who is revealed to have taken credit for the turtles actions in saving New York City. He again assists the turtles in stopping Shredder once again. * Laura Linney as Police Chief Rebecca Vincent:10 the chief of NYPD who initially detests but later allies with the turtles in saving New York City. * Brian Tee as The Shredder:11 The leader of the Foot Clan who now seeks revenge on the turtles and allies with Krang. He was previously portrayed by Tohoru Masamune in the first film. * Tyler Perry as Dr. Baxter Stockman: A mad scientist and former worker at Sacks Industries who allies with Shredder in the latter's aims to take over New York City. * Brittany Ishibashi as Karai:12 Shredder's second in-command. Gallery Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Films Category:2016